


Little Black Dress

by MontyKarl



Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy
Genre: Crossdressing, Established Relationship, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-15
Updated: 2012-03-15
Packaged: 2017-11-01 23:25:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/362440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MontyKarl/pseuds/MontyKarl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Patrick has a crossdressing kink and Pete catches him in the act.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Black Dress

Patrick slid his fingers along the soft cotton panties, they were bikini cut and black with small colored polka dots and they were one of Patrick's favorite pairs. He had them laid out on the bed with the black slightly lacey almost-lingerie slip dress. He didn't want to go all out tonight, Pete was coming back before long, but Patrick hadn't done this in so long and didn't want to put it off again. He pulled his shirt and jeans off with slightly shaking hands, slipping out of his boxers and almost tripping on them, he kicked his clothes off to the side and reached out to the underwear on the bed. He tried to be delicate, to not rush anything but he pulled them on a little quickly, shivering as he adjusted himself, knowing that they weren't gonna fit right much longer. He slid the slip over his head, arms raised, letting the heavy but flowing fabric slide down his torso, making him shiver.

He adjusted the dress, the silky fabric cold against his warm skin, underwear tight and soft, and he laid back on the bed. He closed his eyes and let his hands slide from his collar bone down along his body, feeling his nipples through the thin black cloth, the smooth glide of the fabric beneath his fingers. He slid his hand down along his thighs, slopping just before the edge of the dress and pulling the fabric out tight, stretching it across himself, hips pushing up faintly against it.

Patrick pushed the fabric against his thighs, loving the shift of it against him, how the short hemline felt out of place from jeans or shorts. He had turned the stereo on low, just to give something besides silence to his aural senses but had long since forgotten what was playing; other than his hands playing at pushing up the hem of the dress, slowly and painfully higher, letting it bunch up. Patrick gasped a little loudly as he finally let the fabric slip up and over his mostly hardened cock.

He let himself cup a hand over his cock, feeling the soft and warmed panties, squeezing the length underneath, keening low in his throat. Patrick let himself think of the other pretty things he'd dress up in from time to time, just for himself, just to get it out of his system; he had a complete set of lace and see-through mesh lingerie, he had panties with little bows on them that would catch with the glide of his hand, he had another dress, a light blue one that the salesman told him complimented his eyes as he rung it up and it had made Patrick blush dark red and anxious to put it on. He thought about letting Pete know he did this, but Pete had made it clear going into their relationship that he was okay with Patrick being a guy, great with it even, and Patrick didn't want him to think he was doing it to convince Pete of anything....it was just, Patrick enjoyed the soft fabrics and the sinfulness of the skimpy little things, he was barely dressed but he was still dressed, a tease to himself. He almost loved ruining the underwear and the dresses, ruining something so sweet and delicate.

By this point Patrick was rolling the palm of his hand at a good rhythm across his cock, still over the underwear, making small noises when he'd speed up some and whining when he slowed down. Patrick loved making noise usually, mostly because of how Pete got off on it. When he made these noises Pete would usually pull back from him, staring and taking him all in and then he'd let out a quiet, "Fuck."

Patrick's eyes snapped open, heart thumping even harder against his ribcage, hand frozen, fingers spreading out as though to try and hide the panties. "Oh, Fuck." He heard Pete's voice again, closer, like he'd stepped a few feet into the room instead of standing at the door. Patrick shot up into a sitting position to stare at Pete, his cock slipping over the top of his underwear and pressing against his stomach, the dress falling over and obscuring the view. Pete was staring there anyway.

Patrick was flushed from being caught, too tongue-tied to speak aloud to Pete. Pete stood paused and staring for another minute before pulling his shirt off and crawling up to Patrick on the bed, sliding a hand around his neck and kissing him hard. Patrick's fingers scrambled against the sheets for a moment before reaching up around Pete's neck, making a surprised sound against his mouth as Pete laid him back down against the bed. Jean covered thigh pressing between his legs, the contrast causing Patrick to buck up against it, the soft cotton sliding against the rough denim. Pete pulled away from his mouth, pressing his leg snugly against Patrick's cock, shivering when Patrick let out a strangled moan, head tipping back. Pete nipped at the soft pale skin of Patrick's neck, fingers sliding over the lace straps of the dress, pulling them to hang over the sides of Patrick's shoulders so he could continue his trail of soft kisses and sharp nips along Patrick's collarbone. Patrick mewled and bucked up against Pete, fingers carding through his hair.

Pete pulled back suddenly, eyes dark and lidded as he pulls away from Patrick, settling back between his spread legs, taking him in. Patrick stuttered to speak but a flicker of Pete's gaze made him stay quiet, made him watch Pete watch him. Pete reached out tentatively, hands trailing lightly down the same trail Patrick's started out on, lingering to rub against his nipples and immediately sliding the dress back up Patrick's thighs. Pete's fingers traced the outline of the panties elastic band, feather light when traveling over his cock and it was maddening.

Without warning Pete hooked his fingers under the hem of the panties, and slid them down, Patrick shivered and raised his hips, letting Pete pull them down his legs and off, holding them and running his fingers over them, observing the slight wet spot left on the front. He set them aside with care, hands sliding back up Patrick's thighs, rustling the fabric and making it fall back over his cock, Pete leaned down and pressed his hot mouth over the cool silk, humid air blowing through against Patrick and he moaned loudly, fingers curling into Pete's hair.

He mouthed along Patrick's length before pushing the dress back up and taking Patrick into his mouth, tongue flicking just under the head of his cock. Patrick let out a quiet sob and resisted the urge to push into Pete's mouth. Pete closed a tight hand around Patrick's base, squeezing as he slid just barely lower. Pete's other hand slid up Patrick's thigh, fingers toying with the material of the dress, making it tickle Patrick's skin and he couldn't stop the faint giggle he let slip. Pete just slipped a bit further down and sucked harder, causing Patrick's quiet amusement to turn into a full moan, hips lifting up to chase Pete's mouth as he pulled back for a moment's breath.

Pete looked up at Patrick's disheveled hair, lips bite swollen, thin lacey straps still off of his shoulders, before taking him back in. Taking him lower, letting him brush against the back of his throat as he hollowed his cheeks and set a fast paced rhythm. Pete squeezed his hand, and let his thumb brush down over Patrick's balls, loving the shocked little gasp Patrick emitted between harsh breaths and whimpers and whispers of his name.

Patrick squirmed against the sheets just to feel the fabric slide against his skin, like another caress, Pete's heavy hand braced on his hip to try and keep him still. But with the way Pete was working he couldn't stay still, couldn't stay quiet, pitch raising melodically as he grew closer. Pete swirled his tongue before sliding down and sucking hard, simultaneously pulling the dress down with his hand and letting it slide against his inner thigh as Pete twisted his other hand. Patrick let out a half-choked gasp, toes curling as his heels dug into the bed, fingers twisting beside him, rumpling the sheets as he came apart, hot and wet in Pete's mouth.

Pete pulled off shortly after, pressing hot against Patrick's front, pressing his forehead against Patrick's bare shoulder, a hand fumbling into his jeans. His breath hot against Patrick's cooling skin, voice low and rough as he spoke, "Next time..next time-fuck..tell me you're gonna do this an-and I'll-" Pete pulled in a harsh breath as Patrick lazily pressed his thigh up against Pete, but he caught his words again, " I- God, I wanna tease you through your panties until you're begging and eat you out and fuck you...shit I wanna fuck you in this, because you deserv-serve..such a ...pretty girl..." Pete's words of praise trailed off into quiet stutters as Pete brought himself off, shooting hot over his hand and onto Patrick's dress.

Pete didn't pull away, just lay there, shifting slightly to comfortably lay against Patrick; who's hand was brushing Pete's hair back, listening to his breathing slow back down. "I've got to admit, I'm kind of bummed I didn't tell you about this sooner..."

Pete pulled back enough to look at Patrick, asking, "What?"

"The dress and the underwear...I mean...I just like it, I-I have stockings too and like bodices and-"

"Oh my god." Pete breathed out, sounding awed, Patrick had the decency to blush.

"Yeah..so...maybe this means you're cool with it? Like-"

"It kind of means you should just wear stuff like this all the time and have sex with me a lot."

"Pete..." Patrick said, a jokingly warning tone to his voice.

"I'm serious, I'm totally buying you lingerie for your birthday." Patrick just huffed lightly, but really he was completely okay with his boyfriend enjoying his kink too.


End file.
